Integral and mean doses deposited in the scanned volume and adjacent volumes during CT examinations will be calculated by semi-analytical and Monte-Carlo methods and compared with experiment (for which an emulsion with flattened energy-response will be developed), with the object of specifying a simple dose index for assessing carcinogenic risk, for comparing various CT machines and for evaluating the dose-effectiveness of new equipment and techniques.